Good Morning
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: *This is slash* A little morning fun between Optimus and Bumblebee XD *First time at slash*


**I JUST LOVE THIS PAIRING! I MIGHT DO ANOTHER ONE OF THESE TWO…OR MAYBE IRONHIDE AND RATCHET! DID ONE OF THOSE TWO DIE? IF SO THAT NEVER HAPPENED IN MY LITTLE WORLD! ANYWAY….THIS IS MY FIRST TIME SUCCESSFULLY (OR SO I THINK) DOING SLASH, SO HONESTLY TELL ME HOW YOU THINK I DID! READ ON READER!**

Good Morning-by PS

Bumblebee opened his eyes slightly, taking in the early morning light and his boyfriend's room.

The smell of sex still hung in the air and Bumblebee turned slightly, the sheets rustling as he did so, to look at his partner.

Optimus lay asleep, her lips in a pout and his hands folded perfectly under his cheek. Bumblebee smiled as he took in his form. The Prime's blue hair hung in his face and his tan chest was shown as the blankets were wrapped around his waist.

"Morning Bee."

The blonde haired male gasped and his sky blue eyes shot up to look at the older male; Optimus's aquamarine eyes were on him and he was smiling that smile that made Bee's body tremble.

He stared at him for a minute more, then, "morning," he whispered, his eyes still wide and his lips parted as he quickly flicked his lips across them.

Prime's eyes followed the motion, and their colored darkened as Bee's cheeks darkened with a blush, "why are you still dressed? And is that my shirt?" The older of the two asked as he glanced down at the pale boy next to him.

Bumblebee bit his lip, "I never undressed all the way last night." He damned the blush that was staining his cheeks, "you were to impatient for that. And yes, it is your shirt, you insisted I wear it, remember?"

Optimus reached for him and tugged him back beneath the blankets to his side, "mm, I think I remember that, but then again, I was to caught up in your beautiful body to really notice anything else."

Bumblebee's eyes widened and he glanced away, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Optimus groaned, drawing his attention again, "what's wrong Op?"

The taller male dragged his close and took his hand, putting it under the blankets and to his hard member, "this is what you do to me Bee."

Bumblebee stared down at the blankets, his mouth open, "Optimus…"The Prime cupped his head in one of his big calloused hands and drew him close, "shh Bee, let me take care of you."

Bumblebee didn't stop him as he leaned in and took possession of his lips, flipping them over so that Optimus was on top of the smaller man. Bumblebee moaned as Optimus licked his lips, teasing him before entering his mouth with his tongue.

Bumblebee's hands wandered on their own accord as Optimus stroked him from under the sheets, his pale fingers caressed Optimus's back and dug into his shoulders when Optimus stopped his procession down his body.

The darker of the two moved away, making Bee cry out in lose, "Optimus!"

The older chuckled and reached under the bed for something, and soon emerged with lube, "don't worry Bee, I'm not leaving you."

Bumblebee lay panting, trying to catch his breath from Optimus's kisses as he watched the Prime open up the bottle of lubricant and pour some on his long fingers.

Optimus flung the bottle away and moved back up the bed to sit on his haunches above Bee, "it'll hurt again, but I'll be gentle."

Bumblebee blushed and swallowed while nodding; Optimus pressed one of his fingers through his hole slowly. Bumblebee gasped, clawing at the sheets; he was still sore from last night and was very sensitive.

Optimus patiently gave him time to adjust and then, when Bee seemed ready enough he carefully put another finger into the boy underneath him. Bee gasped as Optimus hit his sweet spot, "Op!"

The dominant leaned down and kissed his partner, "one more finger Bee."

The blonde nodded and the last finger was inserted, making him gasp, and moan out in pleasure, "alright Op, enough of the foreplay!"

Optimus growled and grabbed the lube bottle again and covered his member in the oil, "ready Bee," he asked as he blanketed the younger male's body.

Bee nodded, his body thrashing as Optimus gently put the tip of his member to his hole.

Bee couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Optimus's bottom and made him thrust deeply, mounting the boy completely.

Bee gasped at the pain and Optimus nuzzled into his neck, his hand sliding down the other boy's side in comfort, "oh Bee, I'm sorry."

The blonde shook his head rapidly, eyes screwed shut, "no," he gasped, "my fault. Not yours."

Optimus kissed him, trying to distract him, and after a moment, the boy relaxed, "Op…go."

Optimus gently thrust against the blonde, dropping kisses down his shoulders and face as he did, "God Bee, you're so beautiful!"

Bee panted against his shoulder, his fingers clutching at his back; he gasped when Optimus stroked his member rapidly, trying to bring him to climax as well.

It wasn't long before bee cried out, "Optimus!" He bit down on the other's shoulder, making the Prime jerk and growl, bring him to release.

Optimus held himself deep inside Bumblebee and bit down against the smaller boy's neck, marking him as his in both ways.

When he was done Optimus panted against his neck, turning them over so that he was still inside Bee and they were side by side.

"Bee, I love you."

The blonde turned his head and smiled at him, nuzzling their noses together, "I love you too Optimus."

There was silence for a moment as they cuddled together, Optimus licking the mark that he had made on Bee's neck.

Then, he bent and kissed Bee's ear, "Bee, wear my clothes more often would you?"

He felt the blonde's answering smile, "only if you insist Optimus."

And there, they lay, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms…

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW, THEY REALLY HELP TO MOTIVATE ME AND KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING MY STUFF! LOVE YOU GUYS ALWAYS!**


End file.
